


воробьи со сломанными крыльями

by ilen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, написано: 2017-2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: ждущие весны, чтобы взлететь.





	1. тэен х доен

**Author's Note:**

> этой работе уже три года. с этой работой я заходила в новый тогда для меня фандом нст. 
> 
> за это время я сильно выросла - и как личность (ха-ха), и как авторка, и со многим в этом тексте ОЧЕНЬ сильно не согласна.  
> но я хочу, чтобы он был не в черновиках, потому что он - важный. 
> 
> так что в итоге - текст минимально отредактирован (оформление и совсем уж какие мелочи) и снова открыт для общего доступа. такие вот дела.
> 
> 、
> 
> отбетить помогла чудесная @\NeaTargaryen  
> твиттер: @\nanitheffuck

Донен — легкая добыча.

И Тэена это бесит; бесит его улыбка вечно извиняющаяся, бесит неловкость и неуверенность, которая в каждом жесте-взгляде-позе, серьезность на грани занудства — бесит вдвойне. Поддевать его, особенно под прицелом камер, спасает едва ли, потому что в моменты неловкости глаза Донена до неправильного широко распахиваются, почти уродливо. 

И снова эта извиняющаяся улыбка. 

Тэена тошнит. 

Поэтому он лишь настойчивее доебывается до младшего в попытках стереть уже наконец с его мордашки это дурацкое выражение… невинности? Тэен не знает, но серьезно многое бы отдал за то, чтобы хоть раз увидеть в ответной реакции злость. Только Донен в очередной раз растягивает губы в широкой неловкой улыбке и взгляд опускает, а еще — сжимается едва заметно от прикосновений Тэена и... неужели пугается, господи? Пугается, смущается, извиняется за очередную свою неловкость перед всем миром разом — но не злится. 

Донен — легкая добыча, с которой даже не интересно: словно ребенка пинать.

Тэен чувствует себя мерзким, но все равно продолжает.

— Не будь такой мразью, а? — очень тихо выдыхает Джехен, и хочется спросить _о чем ты_ , хочется недоуменно брови вскинуть: об уважении к старшим кто-нибудь что-нибудь в этой группе слышал вообще? Тэен не делает ни второго, ни первого, потому что спотыкается взглядом о сгорбленную фигуру сидящего на кухне Донена, с которым они минут десять назад в очередной раз _поссорились(?)_. Тупое слово. Ссорится здесь, похоже, только Тэен. И, кажется, вовсе не с Доненом. 

Тэен ссорится с собой.

Но признаваться в проебах никогда не было сильной чертой, поэтому старший лишь раздраженно хмыкает и, уже разворачиваясь, чтобы убраться отсюда куда подальше, встречается с испуганными глазами застигнутого врасплох Донена. Он тощий, с ногами сидящий на узкой табуретке, похож на мокрого воробья с поломанными крыльями — смотрит на Тэена как на кота: с ноткой тоскливой обреченности, мол, ну, давай же, _кусай, тебе меня сломать одного движения хватит._

Они пропускают два вдоха-выдоха на двоих, прежде чем старший молча уходит. Да, ему хватит и одного движения.

Поэтому Тэен не шевелится. 

Он просыпается ночью от шороха совсем рядом, но почему-то не выдает себя: чуть приоткрывает в темноте веки и старается сохранить частоту дыхания. Кто-то роется в его тумбочке.

Кто-то — Донен. 

Дыхание все-таки сбивается, но младший вряд ли замечает, потому что у него самого сердце колотится так, что Тэен уверен — слышит. Все-таки созрел для мести? Но для рассудительного и невинного Донена месть, связанная с тумбочкой, слишком мелочная, разве нет? Тэен настолько теряется в догадках, что почти упускает момент, когда младший поднимается на ноги и замирает: смотрит, смотрит пристально — и это ощущается даже за закрытыми веками. 

Вместе с тихим щелчком закрывшейся двери у Тэена в отчаянный набат сбивается сердце. И это от попыток выровнять дыхание, конечно же от них. 

Первый порыв — заглянуть в тумбочку, только в предутренней тишине общежития слышится хлопок входной двери, поэтому приходится шустро вскочить, натягивая толстовку уже в коридоре. Тэен успевает увидеть, как цифра уходящего лифта замирает на последнем этаже, и уверенно сворачивает в сторону лестниц: в нем проснулся малолетка, не наигравшийся в шпионские игры — официальное оправдание звучит именно так. Неофициальное — не звучит вовсе, потому что Тэен догадывается, зачем Донена понесло на крышу.

Над Сеулом низко-низко растянуто грязно-серое покрывало облаков, уже порядком выцветшее встающим где-то за ним солнцем; ветер это покрывало треплет волнами, еще чуть-чуть — и серость клочьями начнет на землю осыпаться. Тэен боится, что его раздавит. 

Раздавит упавшей на изрисованный трещинами и такой же серый, как и небо, бетон смятой пачкой из-под сигарет, потому что да, у Тэена одна только оставалась; раздавит тяжестью, которая на чужих плечах висит, заставляя Донена так сильно горбиться. 

Тощий, какой же он тощий. 

Кутается безуспешно в легкую куртку, пытаясь рукава натянуть на пальцы, в которых подрагивает сигарета: у младшего неловкость и неуверенность в каждом жесте-взгляде-позе, даже в такой момент. Особенно в такой, Тэену думается.

И его тошнит.

Но беситься почему-то не выходит. 

— Совсем уже охуел? — получается хрипло и зло, по привычке больше, но Донен снова весь сжимается и почти сигарету роняет, оборачиваясь. Как обычно глазами своими раскосыми лупает, да рот открывает-закрывает-открывает вновь, как рыба; почти уродливо. — С каких пор вокал-лайн решил с сигаретами начать развлекаться? 

Ветер злится вместе с Тэеном, на Тэена (который спотыкается мыслями, пропуская ненужные запятые), забирается под толстовку, кожу лижет противным холодом, путает фиолетовые-почти-серые-в-это-утро волосы продолжающего молчать младшего. И времени хватает досчитать до четырнадцати, когда Донен все-таки отмирает: передергивает плечами от особенно резкого порыва и отворачивается. 

Никаких улыбок, только нервное щелканье зажигалки. 

До младшего — пять злых шагов и одно резкое движение ладонью за предплечье в немом приказе обернуться. 

— Она сломана, — Тэен вырывает из рук Донена _свою_ сигарету, привычным движением прикуривая другой зажигалкой и тут же глубоко затягиваясь. Смотрит на младшего из-под опущенных ресниц с вызовом: _я в грязи вымазался — не отмыться, а ты-то куда лезешь?_

Только Донен не злится. 

_Опять._

И Тэена тошнит, когда уголки чужих губ чуть дрожат в первой попытке свести все в извинения. 

Тэен бесится, потому что извиняться должен вовсе не Донен.

— Хочешь испачкаться — так пачкайся, — извиняться тут должен только Тэен, но он лишь снова затягивается, а потом младшего на себя тянет, настойчиво выдыхая дым в чужие губы. И этого должно хватить как минимум на один удар в смазливую обнаглевшую морду по всем расчетам, поэтому Тэен глаза закрывает, когда отстраняется, и ждет. 

А Донен кашляет; кашляет дымом и соленой обидой из раскосых, _уродских почти_ глаз. 

Тэену хватило бы одного движения, чтобы младшего сломать, но почему-то от чужих слез выворачивает его самого в разы сильнее, настолько, что сигарета искрами рассыпается по бетону. У старшего дрожат пальцы, и его все еще тошнит.

Тэена тошнит от себя.

Донен — легкая добыча, и он это, наверное, прекрасно понимает, когда тыльной стороной ладони утирает с лица влагу и снова тянет губами улыбку. 

— Хочу, _хен,_ — голос у него дрожит сильнее тэеновых пальцев.

— Хочешь что? — старший окончательно сдается в попытках понять. Он Донена ниже, поэтому приходится чуть голову запрокинуть, в чужие покрасневшие глаза вглядываясь. _Нихуя они не уродские._

Тэен в голове отматывает диалог назад и сам находит ответ — не понимает еще больше. 

Ты должен злиться. 

Тебя должно бесить.

Тебя должно тошнить от меня, Ким Донен. 

_Тебе должно быть от меня противно настолько, насколько от себя противно мне._

Но Донен улыбается своим вечным безмолвным «прости», а вместо небесной серости осыпается злость Тэена. 

Впервые за все эти годы Тэен послушно прощает. Себя. 

— Так пачкайся, — еще более хрипло, чем все фразы до.

Донен тощий — Тэен это чувствует руками, когда тот жмется резко, шумно утыкаясь носом в чужое плечо. Младший дрожит от холода (и не только), поэтому Тэен толстовку расстегивает, укутывая их двоих насколько возможно — глупость, да. Донен на это лишь хмыкает едва слышно, пробираясь носом к заветному теплу в основании шеи, непроизвольно мажет по коже губами. Старший чувствует чужую улыбку; Тэен все думает, что Донен и правда слишком легкая добыча. 

Только не понимает, почему пойманным чувствует себя именно он. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 170619


	2. юта х тэн

Накамото улыбается. 

Светится ярче солнца, вот честно  — Тэну глаза ладонями закрыть хочется, чтобы передышку взять хоть на пару минут. Только закрытые веки все равно не спасают от чужого голоса, который тоже этой улыбкой пропитан, словно бисквиты из любимой кондитерской  — сиропом. Юта что-то рассказывает, смеется, говорит буквально со всеми  — и буквально до всех ему есть дело; Юта везде.

А Тэну нужно хоть одно место, где его бы не было. 

— Ты чего такой серьезный?  — Накамото руки свои вездесущие на плечи закидывает и пытается Читтапону в глаза заглянуть. Получается так себе, потому что младшему сейчас особенно не хочется показывать, как там, на дне зрачков, мертвыми узлами запутывается сложное, непонятное. От Юты после двухчасовой тренировки пахнет потом и, едва ощутимо, его ванильным гелем для душа; Тэну нравится  — и кто бы знал, насколько. 

— Хен, отстань от него,  — на помощь приходит Джехен, настойчиво чужие руки с Тэна скидывая и захватом утягивая японца в сторону.  — У его сестры день рождения, скучает. 

Читтапон едва заметно ведет плечами, неосознанно пытаясь чужое прикосновение с кожи скинуть  — помогает мало. Он все-таки поднимает взгляд, находя Джехена, чтобы поблагодарить, а тот лишь брови вскидывает да уголком губ дергает: мол, было бы за что. Только Тэн не дурак вовсе и видит не меньше внимательного Джехена, поэтому и причин для благодарности у него больше, чем должно бы быть. 

За одно молчание не рассчитаться. 

И Тэн не уверен, когда именно это началось  — зато уверен точно, что конца пока даже близко не видно: с Накамото хочется быть рядом, с Накамото хочется разговаривать, Накамото хочется _трогать._

Накамото хочется себе забрать и не показывать никому. 

Он перед глазами постоянно  — даже тогда, когда Читтапону видеть его не хочется; все равно: Юта, Юта, _Юта_. Это напоминает какой-то нездоровый obsession, и как с подобным справляться, Тэна в его такой из себя замечательной школе не учили. 

Юта ко всем липнет, жмется, касается  — а Читтапону хочется ногами топать в детском порыве бессилия, потому что _обрати уже внимание на меня._

Обращай внимание _только на меня._

Вечерами в общежитии атмосфера и так всегда вялая и пропитанная усталостью, но сегодня в воздухе витает тяжелое:

— Хансоль все-таки решил уйти,  — тяжелое особенно потому, что голосом Тэена, а не виновника собрания, вещи которого пропали еще утром. 

Читтапон успевает заметить, как Донен пальцы лидера в своих сжимает, и это открытие едва заметно колет где-то на самом краю сознания. А потом все исчезает, потому что у Юты глаза стеклянные, смотрят прямо перед собой и, Тэн поспорить готов, не видят ничего. 

Накамото улыбается. 

— Ну, это его право,  — хмуро бубнит Джонни, который такого выбора понять просто не может. 

А Тэну хочется эту улыбку пальцами-кулаками-чем-угодно с чужого лица стереть, потому что _прекрати, пожалуйста, прекрати._ Читтапон не понимает, почему Хансоль такой особенный для Юты, Читтапон не понимает, как он смог с Ютой так поступить. 

И он готов к откровенным глупостям, поэтому:

— Так или иначе, я спать,  — звучит глухим и крайне сомнительным оправданием, когда Тэн первым встает и направляется к выходу. И он кожей чувствует, как в спину упираются удивленные его реакцией взгляды. А еще он уверен, что одного единственного важного среди них нет.

Уже в дверях привычная роль ударяет ощущением недоигранности, поэтому Читтапон оборачивается, растягивая губы в спокойном:

— Всем доброй ночи. 

Тэн тоже умеет улыбаться ярче солнца. 

И Тэну от этих улыбок больше всего хочется вскрыться. 

Уснуть так и не получается, поэтому Читтапон выбирается на кухню: там есть сладкое, а еще есть острое  — ножи, знаете. От сомнительной иронии хочется невесело хмыкнуть.

Тэн щелкает электрическим чайником и достает из глубин холодильника припрятанные им самим остатки торта (потому что в этом общежитии всегда надо быть настороже, особенно в вопросах еды), а потом зависает перед стойкой со столовыми приборами, потому что _сразу ложкой доедать или, как нормальный человек, на куски порезать?_

— Только не говори, что решил резать вены,  — прерывает насмешливый голос Тэена, заставляя младшего испуганно вздрогнуть. Только вот Читтапон, когда оборачивается, не находит в чужих глазах и капли прозвучавшей улыбки. Тэен устало подпирает дверной косяк голым из-за съехавшей набок домашней футболки плечом; весь помятый, со взъерошенными выжженными волосами и обветренными губами.  _ « И кто тут похож на человека, который собирается вскрыть вены », _ — Читтапону съязвить хочется, но.

— Только не говори, что пришел составить мне компанию.

— Только не говори, что ты против,  — на порядок легче выдыхает Тэен, уголками губ съезжая в мягкую улыбку. Он достает две кружки, засыпая в них привезенный Куном зеленый чай, который _ни в коем случае не трогайте, он мой любимый, пейте то, за чем не придется в Китай лететь, ясно?_ Всем ясно лишь то, что чай действительно вкусный. 

— Мы собрались лечить душу, поэтому уверен, он не против,  — словно оправдываясь, бормочет Тэен в ответ на вскинутые брови младшего. 

— А мы собрались?  — Тэн все-таки вытягивает нож, разочарованно разрезая торт на куски.

— Определенно.

Читтапон лишь плечами пожимает, усаживаясь за стол вместе с тортом, и глубоко втягивает носом воздух, когда рядом плюхается старший: аромат чая смешивается с запахом сигарет. 

От Юты ночами тоже часто пахнет сигаретами. 

— Ты расстроился не из-за Хансоля, да?  — сразу начинает Тэен, мимолетно стреляя внимательным взглядом, а потом снова утыкаясь в чашку. Они, вообще-то, никогда раньше это не обсуждали, поэтому младший лишь неопределенно мычит.  — Из-за Юты, да? 

— Все вокруг все знают, что ли,  — едва слышно хмыкает Тэн, но Тэен на это замечание фыркает забавно, запрокидывая голову назад, и чуть хрипло выдыхает: 

— Все, кроме виновников происходящего. 

— Как ты с Доненом,  — все-таки не может удержаться младший, потому что не привык чувствовать себя настолько беззащитным перед правдой.

— Как я с Доненом,  — а вот Тэен, похоже, с правдой уже успел договориться. И это почему-то снова едва ощутимо колет обидой. 

— Просто не понимаю,  — у Читтапона голос срывается, поэтому он тянется к своей чашке. Ком в горле буквально тает под напором обжигающих глотков, и дышать сразу становится легче. А вот слова подобрать правильные что поможет? 

Потому что Читтапон не понимает, почему именно Хансоль, почему не он; не понимает, почему Юта так глубоко забрался  — и что с этим делать, не понимает тоже.

— Не понимаю, почему он постоянно улыбается,  — звучит итогом внутренних сомнений. И это так себе итог, Тэн знает, но старшему произнесенного вслух оказывается достаточно, чтобы в чужие глаза серьезно заглянуть.

— А почему постоянно улыбаешься ты?  — и ударить очевидным:  — Только ты и Юта  — оба улыбаетесь _постоянно,_ знаешь об этом? 

Читтапон знает, поэтому взгляд снова прячет.

— Но я не пытаюсь сделать вид, будто готов отвечать за всех и каждого. Не пытаюсь сделать вид, что мне самому помощь не нужна.

— Ну, вообще-то пытаешься,  — у Тэена в голос проскальзывают нотки нежности, и от этого почему-то начинает щипать в глазах.  — Тут каждый пытается казаться сильным, потому что убедить в этом нужно хотя бы себя самого, понимаешь? 

Старший с Тэном разговаривает как с маленьким ребенком, но сейчас это почему-то действительно не бесит. Может, потому что из-за Юты он себя ребенком и чувствует. 

— Просто не у всех притворяться получается настолько естественно, как у Накамото.

— И что мне с этим делать?  — вырывается быстрее, чем Читтапон успевает осознать незрелость вопроса, но Тэен, кажется, и внимания на это не обращает, серьезно задумываясь на несколько вдохов-выдохов. 

— Просто быть рядом?  — в итоге звучит больше вопросом, чем ожидаемым ответом, но Тэн тут же головой мотает, потому что:

— Я так боюсь оказаться заменой. 

А у старшего на это высказывание брови удивленно взлетают, мол, о чем ты.

— Заменой Хансоля,  — едва слышно все-таки выдавливает Читтапон, тут же утыкаясь подозрительно шмыгающим носом в свою кружку. И Тэен вдруг теряется, потому что пообещать Тэну ничего за другого не может. 

Только младший, кажется, и не нуждается в ответе: делает глубокий глоток, зажмуривается  — наверняка до белых пятен перед глазами, а потом уже совершенно спокойным голосом выдает главное: 

— Еще больше я боюсь, что даже теперь меня все еще будет недостаточно. 

И Тэен видит, как у младшего глаза блестят всем наболевшим, поэтому он непроизвольно вскидывает брови, приподнимая уголки губ в попытке поддержать хотя бы так. 

Они оба ожидаемо не высыпаются. Тэн выползает к завтраку с полным отсутствием желания существовать и понимающе усмехается при виде хмурого Тэена. Тот огрызается на Донена, советуя _свалить подальше от продуктов и не пытаться оставить всех без еды._ Только вот в чужом голосе нет привычной злости, и это заставляет Читтапона мягко улыбнуться. 

Донен мстительно хлопает лидера по заднице, вызывая этим у оживленного с самого утра Марка одобрительный возглас, но, кажется, только Тэн замечает, как после хлопка чужая ладонь мягко проходится вверх, пальцами проскальзывая под футболку, чтобы на секунду, не больше, коснуться кожи. 

— Не спи в проходе,  — Джехен сзади обхватывает плечи Читтапона, настойчиво подталкивая того на кухню, а потом кидает заговорщический взгляд в сторону Донена и Тэена, хитро подмигивая. Ну, видимо, заметил не только Тэн. 

Вся эта обыденная суматоха почему-то невероятно успокаивает, развязывая сразу несколько тугих узлов в груди и заставляя облегченно выдохнуть. Читтапон опускается на свободный стул и укладывается подбородком на сложенные на столе руки, продолжая наблюдать за другими и чувствуя какую-то вялую, но при этом совершенно точно светлую отрешенность. 

Юта появляется последним.

Заходит, незамеченный остальными  — хмурый, с синяками под глазами, обводит все происходящее сонным взглядом, который останавливается на следящем за ним Тэне. 

И взгляд глаза-в-глаза  — совсем не то, о чем мечтал этим утром эмоционально вымотанный младший. Потому что внутри все опасно обрывается так, словно на американских горках вагонетка не просто на спуск уходит  — а внезапно срывается с самой высшей точки и к земле летит; разобьется. 

Читтапон разбивается точно, когда Накамото, не отрывая взгляда, к нему подходит и рядом опускается, кидая привычное _с добрым утром_ и только после этого снова отвлекаясь на возню остальных. 

Тэн ему не отвечает, потому что какое _оно, нахрен, доброе._

Весь день Накамото снова привычно улыбается. 

Только вот в личной пирамиде беспокойств Читтапона эта улыбка вдруг съезжает с вершины, потому что Юта не только улыбается. 

Накамото смотрит Тэну в глаза  — слишком часто. 

Настолько часто, что к концу дня младшему больше всего хочется забиться в какой-нибудь чулан и просидеть там до конца жизни как минимум, потому что _этот невыносимый японец ночью точно что-то слышал._ Читтапон жмется к стенам, стараясь максимально не отсвечивать, и все думает, как много Юта мог подслушать. И по всем выводам получается, что услышать тот мог _вообще все,_ а от попыток воспроизвести в голове ночной разговор Тэну просто хочется сдохнуть. Потому что это слишком, _слишком_ стыдно. 

Он кидает обреченные взгляды на Тэена, но тот лишь недоуменно хмурит брови, явно не понимая, что так беспокоит младшего. И Тэн уже полон решимости спрятаться до негласного отбоя где-нибудь на-лестнице-крыше-наворачивая-круги-вокруг-общаги-или-еще-что, только бы не в замкнутом пространстве с Накамото, который к ночи вообще перестал делать вид, что Тэн просто так попал в его поле зрения. 

И взгляд отводить перестал тоже.

Поэтому когда все собираются в гостиной для привычного обсуждения расписания на завтра, Читтапон хватает первую попавшуюся толстовку и, не дыша, выскальзывает из общежития. Хватит с него на сегодня. 

Только вот вселенная с последним утверждением, кажется, не согласна: толстовка оказывается ютина, а в огромных карманах Тэн находит пачку крепких, зажигалку и кучу оберток от грушевых леденцов. И это оказывается последней каплей: Читтапон закутывается с носом, втягивая до тошнотворного родной запах, и уныло поднимается вверх на три пролета, чтобы усесться прямо на холодных ступеньках и прижаться виском к не менее холодной стене. Пульсирующая в голове боль от этого, правда, меньше не становится. 

Среди мусора в кармане удается выловить один несъеденный леденец, и Тэн это упущение тут же исправляет, закидывая сладость в рот. Ироничное _с паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок_ спотыкается о хлопок двери этажом ниже. Тэн знает, кто это, поэтому даже дышать перестает в надежде не быть обнаруженным, но... 

Накамото поднимается. 

И надо было прятаться ниже, ведь самый предсказуемый вариант  — крыша. Только Читтапон не думал, что Юта станет подниматься по лестнице. 

Ладно, Читтапон вообще не думал. 

И именно поэтому сейчас снова смотрит в глаза хмурому японцу, остановившемуся на несколько ступеней ниже облюбованных Тэном. Это длится, наверное, не дольше пяти секунд; Юта преодолевает оставшиеся пару метров и опускается рядом; близко настолько, что касается младшего бедром и плечом. 

— Мы с ним не трахались,  — говорит Накамото, и все, на что способен Читтапон  — удивленно вскинуть брови в немом _какого хуя ты несешь, скажи, пожалуйста._

Ну, или не совсем немом. 

— С Хансолем,  — фыркает Юта и руками к Тэну тянется, заставляя непроизвольно отшатнуться: слишком близко. Только японец ладонями в карманы своей толстовки забирается, вытаскивая оттуда сигареты, и снова возвращает необходимую для дыхания дистанцию.

И Читтапон делает вид, что не замечает трех неслучившихся вдохов, на которые Юта задержался перед тем, как отстраниться. 

— Ну… я рад за вас?  — почти спокойно хмыкает младший, отводя взгляд, но продолжая кожей ощущать на себе внимательный чужой.  — Или должен наоборот не? 

— Даже не знаю,  — выдыхает японец с первой затяжкой и, Тэн уверен, довольно щурится.  — а ты рад? 

— За вас?  — как последняя вялая попытка отмазаться. 

— За себя,  — \- которую Юта совершенно не воспринимает. 

Тэен со своей правдой лицом к лицу нашел силы встретиться, а ты, Читтапон, ч _то, не можешь?_

— Смотря, почему вы _не трахались,_ — может: и упрямо вскинуть взгляд, и от чужой довольной ухмылки не смутиться  — тоже. 

— Я не хотел,  — Накамото снова глубоко затягивается, выдыхая горьким прямо в лицо младшему.  — С ним. 

Тэну хочется спросить _почему,_ хочется ляпнуть _а со мной,_ хочется тоже ухмыльнуться нагло, только вот.

Это очередная роль, которую он сыграть мог бы, но желания  — никакого. Потому что Читтапону от этого разговора больно, и да пошло оно все нахуй: младший хмурится, а потом встает резко, планируя уйти отсюда  — в не привыкших к сигаретам легких слишком много чужого дыма, а от взгляда Накамото из-под опущенных ресниц хочется выть-выть- _выть._

Юта везде, поэтому Тэну жизненно необходимо хоть одно место, где его бы не было.

Проблема Тэна в том, что Юта и в его голове тоже. 

Только японец успевает младшего ухватить за свою же толстовку, и теперь становится совершенно очевидно, что та точно играет за его команду. Юта не говорит ничего, тянет на себя, вынуждая неловко назад шагнуть, и Тэн не успевает осознать, как оказывается сидящим на чужих острых коленках. 

Осознать не успевает, но по чужому взгляду видит, что неожиданностью это было только для него. 

Накамото улыбается. 

А Читтапону реветь от этого хочется. 

— Хансоль был очень важным для меня человеком и напоследок повел себя как последний мудак, но,  — очень серьезно говорит Юта,  — ты его _заменить_ не сможешь.

Младший снова пытается встать, но Накамото быстро тушит сигарету прямо о ступени и цепляет пальцами чужой подбородок, заставляя на себя посмотреть. 

— Потому что ты не хочешь быть моим _другом,_ — говорит едва слышно.  — Или я не прав?

— Подслушивать отвратительно,  — все, на что хватает Тэна, прежде чем он зажмуривается от накатывающих волнами слез. Старший слезы не любит, считает, что мужчина плакать не должен, поэтому показывать их ему  — стыдно. Но Юта первую сорвавшуюся каплю стирает подушечкой большого пальца, а вторую, со скулы, собирает губами. 

— Но иногда очень полезно,  — жжется горьким дыханием на коже. 

Когда Читтапон открывает глаза, Накамото снова улыбается  — не своим вечным жизнерадостным оскалом, а глазами только. От Юты пахнет сигаретами и его ванильным гелем для душа; Тэну нравится  — и кто бы знал, насколько. А еще Тэну думается, что у японца губы, наверное, соленые и горькие, ведь леденцы он для чего-то держит в карманах, да?

И у Читтапона все еще есть один. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 170626


	3. джехен х ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> неофициальный трек: the neighbourhood - roll call

Если долго и сносно притворяться, то можно поверить самому  — Джехен повторяет себе это как мантру, продолжая улыбаться ярче солнца или как там того требует его роль, а? А роль простая  — выбивайся из сил в тренировочном зале, землю жри, чтобы все идеально было, а потом светись хайлатером под светом софитов и притворяйся, что счастлив быть  — здесь и сейчас, да и вообще, в целом.

Даже когда пальцы Тэена привычно лезут-касаются, и сам он весь безобразно-очаровательный: слишком сладкий зефир, от которого ноют зубы, со слишком ядерной газировкой, от которой слезятся глаза; а ты все равно  — жрешь и давишься. Улыбается стоит, щуря свои темные провалы глаз  — там, блять, бездна, не меньше; строит рожицы фанатам, словно ребенок неразумный  — и боже, он, кажется, и сам тоже научился в такого себя верить. 

Джехену почти невыносимо  — но только почти. 

Поэтому он спокойно говорит Тэену, что мразь он последняя, так с Доненом поступать постоянно; повторяет ровно столько раз, чтобы старший все же услышал. А потом смотрит, как Тэеновы руки, наконец, лезут-касаются правильного человека  — не на публику, а просто, потому что нельзя не  — и почти дохнет.

Джехен весь словно состоит из бесконечного числа этих почти  — чуть-чуть до чего-то не. 

Пары сантиметров до роста Енхо не, несколько откровений до искренности Минхена не, получаса тренировок до упорства Тэиля не, четырех клыков до яркости счастливого оскала Юты не  — ну и пары тэеновых ладоней на пояснице до счастья взаимности тоже не. Но последнее  — это так, второстепенно. 

В конце концов, чувства к Тэену мешают только дышать, а петь выходит как обычно. То, что Джехен себя куклой с обрезанными нитями, приводившими руки-ноги в движение, чувствует  — тоже мелочи. Просто груда плохо скрепленных между собой кусков, готовых осыпаться на пол бесполезной кучей  — но, почему-то, так и не осыпающихся; никто и не замечает. 

Все слишком заняты своими тараканами в голове, зачем им еще и чужие? Ходят как брошенные персонажи «Симс» — толкаются в стены глупо, вырисовывают плюсы-минусы во взаимоотношениях. 

И когда Джехен выползает ночью выпить воды, а в итоге сталкивается с Ютой, судорожно прижимающим к губам палец, мол, тише, стой, он думает, что на пару плюсов в их ограниченном общагой мире скоро станет больше. Потому что с кухни доносятся голоса Тэна и Тэена: откровения-откровения-откровения. 

Юта дышит через раз, забыв руку от лица убрать и теперь ноготь покусывая, а Джехен  — что Джехен. Слышит:

— Тут каждый пытается казаться сильным, потому что убедить в этом нужно хотя бы себя самого, понимаешь?  — сонным тэеновым голосом, и  —  почти. 

Выть хочет почти, плакать; закричать, может. 

Но Джехен только вскидывает брови на взгляд Юты: о, чувак, со своими проблемами давай дальше сам  — все равно до финиша пару шагов, не протупи; и разворачивается обратно в комнату. Пить больше не хочется  — не воды, по крайней мере. А потом до самого утра лежит, вслушиваясь в мерное сопение Марка на соседней кровати, пытаясь подражать. Длинный вдох, длинный выдох.

(Носом, потому что зубами приходится кусать подушку  — никто тут не оценит ночных криков)

Он думает, что, наверное, так больше не может, но оказывается, что не может _почти_ — утром ведь встает, растягивает губы в улыбке за завтраком, шутит.

Застывает, стиснув зубы, как треснувший айсберг, заплывший слишком далеко в теплые воды событий: они вокруг него шумят, бьются, а он… что он, просто мучительно медленно тает грязными ледяными слезами. Беззвучно, с улыбкой мерцающей на солнце снежной верхушки. Сколько там она составляет процентов от всего массива? Улыбка Джехена, например, это один процент от него, такой, натянутый. Но он остервенело множит его на все числа подряд, возводя в бесконечную степень лжи; сам почти верит.

Переживает день за днем на автопилоте, выматывает себя тренировками, пугая нун-визажистов все более серым оттенком лица; но петь это не мешает, так что тоже отправляется в папку второстепенного. 

« Ты не поскользнешься на льду,  — думает строчками засевшей в голове песни.  — Если уже поскользнулся на льду ».

Весна отогревает Сеул косыми желтыми лучами, спотыкающимися о высотки в неловких первых детских шагах, и все вокруг становится как будто на порядок светлее  — словно кинули на мир инстаграмный фильтр, мол, радуйтесь. И все послушно радуются: на общих тренировках невыносимо шумно, до звонка в ушах  — семнадцать человек, не считая самого Джехена, это вам не шутки. Одногруппники  — всплески сверкающей на солнце теплой воды, в которой сам Джехен тает. От него осталась одна жалкая льдинка в пятне стылой воды  — скоро и вовсе исчезнет. Джехен не знает, что тогда случится, но, может, хоть одно его _почти_ из бесконечного списка превратится, наконец, в _совсем_ , а?

Поэтому он задерживает дыхание  — практически выпадает из общей суматохи, наблюдая все это со стороны. Усталость от постоянной душевной боли, которая, оказывается, и физической  — во всю грудину  — тоже, тянет ко дну неподъемной тяжестью. Длинный вдох, длинный выдох. 

(Жевать подушку, чтобы ночами не кричать)

Все воробьи отряхиваются счастливо  — как же, зиму пережили, кости в крыльях поломанных заново срастили, ну. Выглядят живыми, ласкаются, когда им кажется, что никто не видит. Даже Джемин, вернувшийся после долгого перерыва  — и тот вливается в эту весеннюю оттепель ослепительным солнечным зайчиком. Гребаная, блять, идиллия. Только Джехен продолжает дохнуть рядом со сточной канавой: сюда лучи не добираются вовсе, да ему и не надо. Он перестает наблюдать за другими, сокращает все коммуникации до необходимого для деятельности группы минимума, и…

_ « Это вообще проходит? _ _»_ — ему интересно, потому что легче не становится совершенно.

Наверное, все действительно немного выходит из-под контроля в тот момент, когда после очередного эфира Енхо Джехена за локоть останавливает и смотрит серьезно, до неприятного холодка по позвоночнику.

— Поговорить не хочешь?  — голос у него напряженный, режет слух непривычно взрослыми интонациями.

— Мм,  — поэтому Джехен даже теряется на пару секунд.  — А смысл?

Ему интересно: он что, тоже настолько очевиден, зря старается, да? Но Енхо отвечает:

— Мы хотя бы будем знать, почему ты стал похож на ебаного зомби,  — и Джехен чувствует облегчение.

— Довольно эгоистичная причина.

— Ага,  — Енхо легко соглашается.  — Но помочь тебе, ничего не понимая, мы не можем.

Понимая, не сможете тоже  — Джехену ответить хочется, но вместо этого он растягивает губы в усталой улыбке:

— Передай остальным, что я разберусь потихоньку, окей?

Енхо качает головой неопределенно, мол, ничего не окей и давно уже, но сегодня я от тебя отстану, и Джехен ему за это благодарен. Потому что смысла вскрывать карты он и правда не видит: все только успокоилось и наладилось, и тут он  — люблю, не могу, умираю, получите и распишитесь. Класс. Вот всем легче-то станет.

Но разговор этот короткий все-таки совсем бессмысленным не оказывается: Джехена словно из полудремы выдергивает, заставляя по сторонам оглядеться  — и, оказывается, посмотреть есть на что. 

Вокруг куча взволнованных взглядов  — аж тошно. Смотрят как на побитую собаку, всей стаей оберегают. Джехен, хочешь, чай заварю? Джехен, держи полотенце. Джехен, не перегружай себя.

И в этом бесконечном потоке беспомощной заботы:

— Хен, ну какого хуя,  —  шпарит кипятком. Джемин смотрит почти зло, и это резко контрастирует с его привычным образом беззаботного мальчишки. Хотя, что уж, год посиди с травмой и кучей сомнений  — останешься беззаботным, ага. Джехен понимает, но. 

Не может вдруг отвести ошарашенного взгляда: у Джемина взлохмаченные после тренировки карамельные волосы, еще не сошедший со щек румянец, опасный излом бровей и колющиеся чем-то безумно острым глаза. Джехен хочет выдохнуть _вау_ , но вместо этого просто выдыхает. Тоже брови гнет: что такое?

Он, вообще-то, надеялся, что все разошлись уже: в привычку вошло оставаться в темном зале, гоняя на репите одну и ту же песню  — и одни и те же мысли, по кругу. Но мальчишка перед ним явно сдаваться, как Енхо тогда, не планирует: еще больше хмурится и ладони в кулаки сжимает, наверняка до боли впиваясь ногтями  — Джехен честно не успевает осознать тот момент, когда чужих рук касается.

— Не надо,  — говорит мягко. А что именно не надо  — сам не знает. Все не надо. 

Волноваться за него, делать себе больно, смотреть на него _так_ — Джехен этот взгляд знает, господи. Ему становится страшно почти до тошноты.

— Не надо что?  — Джемин на чужое касание едва заметно дергается, но больше никак его не обозначает. Стоит перед ним  — открытое пламя. 

— Ничего не надо?  — в ответ звучит почти жалко. Джехен  — грязная льдинка, ну, его огонь до паники доводит.

Но Джемин еще одиннадцать секунд  — счетом про себя  — пытливо в чужие глаза вглядывается, а потом упрямо качает головой.

— Надо.

Стряхивает чужие руки и уходит, разве что дверью не хлопнув. И это все  — занавес. Тушите свет.

Но шоу продолжается и, по мнению Джехена, довольно вяло. Потому что неделя сменяется второй, а потом и третьей  — а вокруг него все такая же, правда, в глотке уже сидящая, жалостливая забота. Он от нее отмахивается все более вяло, а сам настороженным зверем за мальчишкой наблюдает: неужели в темноте пустого зала все это на дне чужих зрачков показалось? 

Джемин так же ярко улыбается, липнет к Джено и Марку, выкладывается на полную  — что ему было там _надо,_ а? На Джехена он даже не смотрит лишний раз  — и это, почему-то, начинает дико бесить. 

А потом приходит запоздалое осознание, что неудовлетворенное раздражение  — первая яркая эмоция Джехена за долгие месяцы; и тупую боль она  — глушит. Не совсем, но достаточно, чтобы получилось, наконец, выдохнуть из легких тугой горький ком. 

Только все происходящее напоминает сомнительную постановку с переключением внимания, а Джехен уже большой мальчик  — дохлый изнутри, знаете  — не собирается вываливаться из одной ямы в другую, поглубже. Поэтому он берет себя  — вау  — в руки и выкидывает из головы все лишнее. Замечает, что Тэен оттуда тоже вдруг начал выселяться  — по частям крошечным, но  — и не понимает: ему ведь все еще не легче. 

Тогда почему теплее, а?

Вопрос на миллион, Джехен думает. Ловит настырно джеминов взгляд, тянет губы в улыбке. Возможно, даже на два. 

Это у мальчишки такая многоходовочка или он совсем с катушек съехал?

Вопросы накапливаются слишком стремительно, чтобы их получалось достойно игнорировать, и Джехен всерьез размышляет стрельнуть у Накамото сигаретку-другую: подумать о всяком, расслабиться. Но не стреляет. 

Просто по примеру лучших (ха-ха) из них предпочитает с общего неофициального собрания сбежать на три этажа ниже, уставиться в стену и заткнуть уши наушниками. 

И не то чтобы он действительно кого-то ждал, но по классике жанра здесь должен был появиться Джемин  — яркий, открытый, со всеми нужными Джехену ответами. Только сверху на него хмуро смотрит Тэен: тощий, с внушительными синяками под глазами, он выглядит как минимум человеком, сидящим на веществах. И, кажется, Джехен это озвучивает.

— Сам такой,  — вяло отмахивается старший-лидер-хен и что там дальше по списку, плюхаясь на ступеньку рядом и прикуривая.  — Будешь? 

—  Буду,  — Джехен кивает, а сам думает: не екнуло. Пусто. 

Прикуривает тэеновские ментоловые, щурится от дыма, режущего непривыкшие глаза до слез. Короткая затяжка, длинный выдох. 

— Легче стало?  — спрашивает Тэен, и Джехен думает, что нихуя он не про сигареты. Еще бы. 

Поэтому отвечает до глупого честно: 

— Как ни странно, знаешь, стало,  — но голову не поворачивает. 

— Это заебись,  — кивает глубокомысленно Тэен, тоже на Джехена не глядя. 

Немного неловкая ситуация. 

— Про Джемина знаешь?  — спустя пару затяжек снова наотмашь бьет старший  — как он с такими дипломатическими навыками лидером стал, а? Но Джехен не теряется, тоже кивает:

— Ага,  — и, наконец, глубоко затягивается, привыкая к никотиновой крепости. 

Докуривают они в тишине, а когда Тэен уходит, бросив напоследок: 

— Он сейчас спросит, где ты, а я честно отвечу,  — Джехен понимает, что айсберг растаял. Сколько-то там тонн растрескавшегося льда растворились в пучине времени  — совсем растворились. 

А Джехен, почему-то, остался. 

Сидящим между этажами на холодной лестнице и слушающим на репите нейбохудов  — живой. Не почти  — просто живой. 

Готовый к тому, что через минуту-другую наушник осторожно вытащат и скажут свое упрямое, отчаянное: 

— Хен. 

Джемин аккуратно пристроится рядом, натягивая рукава огромной толстовки на пальцы, потому что на лестничной площадке прохладно. Закусит губу, сфокусирует усталый взгляд на кончике дотлевающей в руках Джехена сигареты, и. 

Джехен прогнал бы его, правда, прогнал бы, едва почувствовав сомнения  — не попытка ли это спасти себя, топя других. Но Джехен тушит сигарету и стягивает с себя вязаный джемпер, набрасывая его на чужие сутулые плечи; говорит: 

—  Зря ты это все,  — а сам снова стиснутых в кулаки ладоней касается, заслуживая, наконец, взгляд глаза в глаза. 

Джемин  — кипяток. 

И Джехен думает, что хорошо бы им не свариться вдвоем заживо. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180330


	4. тэен х доен; бонус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w: я возвращаю эту работу осознанно и так же осознанно предупреждаю вас, что описанные мною отношения тэена и донена - токсичные  
> я ничего не буду менять в этой работе, но все, что вы читаете ниже - не ок. держите в голове.

Очередное шоу и Тэен в очередной раз едко подкалывает Донена — тот в ответ привычно брови заламывает с претензией на возмущение, а голосом срывается, когда пытается в ответ колкость высказать. И это привычно, это так знакомо, но почему-то глушит и душит: Тэен кончик языка кусает больно, чтобы совершенно неконтролируемую нежность внутри себя притупить, и не знает, что делать.

Донен для него — слишком.

Он после записи кидает остальным хмуро о сборе возле машины через полчаса, а взглядом прожигает темную макушку до тех пор, пока на него не обратят внимание. Кивает едва заметно в сторону, мол, отойдем? Донен кивает в ответ и беззаботно отшучивается Джехену — кто его знает, о чем. Джехена, между прочим, в общежитии ждет Джемин — и у них все чуть сложнее необходимого, но, кажется, серьезно. Только это совсем не мешает Тэену бессознательно выбешиваться и смотреть агрессивной собакой на Чона.

А потом придурком себя последним чувствовать, когда Джехен этот взгляд перехватывает и как-то совсем бесстыдно ухмыляется: ты дурак, Ли Тэен.

Ты мудак, Ли Тэен — последний мудак, знаешь.

Знает, как же; но на это — плевать. Стоит всем потерять интерес к отставшим, как Тэен ладонь Донена своей ловит и тянет в сторону пустых гримерок. Давится обожанием от прикосновения, злится на себя, но не отпускает, пока за ними дверь не закрывается с тихим щелчком. Делает три глубоких вдоха, прежде чем обернуться — и задыхается.

Донен — вспотевший после душной студии, все еще чуть раскрасневшийся скулами. У него поплыла подводка на правом глазу и безбожно блестит хайлайтер на носу и скулах; почти некрасиво. Слипшиеся влагой пряди челки липнут ко лбу, сбитое дыхание сушит приоткрытые губы.

Тэен взглядом соскальзывает по едва заметным капелькам пота на шее до острых ключиц в вырезе сценической футболки и, кажется, дохнет.

Вот так просто и бездарно — весь целиком.

— Ты чего? — Донен недоуменно брови хмурит и неловко дергает уголком губ в попытке обозначить улыбку — или еще какую эмоцию, хрен разберешь.

Он, судя по всему, вообще не осознает, как на Тэена действует — не может поверить, что способен вызвать обожание на грани истерики; глупый мальчишка.

— Ты глупый, — итогом своего внутреннего урагана озвучивает Тэен и досадливо щурится: потому что убого, потому что не так и не то — снова.

— Ты отвел меня сюда, чтобы сообщить об этом? — младший удивленно глаза округляет и закусывает нижнюю губу — разочарованно, расстроенно? Тэен не знает и не хочет — снова подцепляет пальцами чужие и ощутимо сжимает.

— Я тоже глупый, — говорит хрипло. — По сравнению с тобой — полная жопа.

Тэен даже реакции не дожидается, привстает на носочки и тянется за поцелуем — осторожным, ласковым. Таким, чтобы чужие губы кончиком языка обвести, съезжая на кожу и чувствуя ее чуть соленый вкус. Донен моментально замирает — испуганно или еще как, сложно понять. Его вообще понимать получается с трудом — такой восхитительный, умный, уверенный, со всеми этими четкими целями и планами еще со школы, а перед Тэеном робеет закомплексованным тринадцатилетним мальчишкой; и делай с этим все, что хочешь.

А хочется многого: и майку на чужих боках кулаками смять, и языком в рот залезть, вылизывая небо; укусить за нижнюю губу больно и тут же заласкать покрасневшее. Донена хочется сожрать, буквально сожрать — грязно и бесстыже.

— Что случилось? — но куда там, он первым отстраняется, ладонями тэеновы на своей талии накрывает и в глаза заглядывает пытливо.

Да господи.

Тэен глухо воет, едва слышно, и утыкается носом Донену в основание шеи, чтобы лицо спрятать. Потому что он может вот так — прикосновениями, поцелуями, мелочами бытовыми. А словами выразить то, что изнутри распирает, грозясь вот-вот разорвать — научите, пожалуйста.

Только Донену как раз слова и нужны, он глупый мальчишка.

— Ты глупый, — снова выдыхает Тэен, и звучит это откровенно жалко.

— А ты повторяешься, — нервно усмехается в ответ младший, но не отталкивает — неуверенно ладонями ведет Ли по лопаткам, останавливаясь на плечах, чуть сжимает. — Я что-то сделал не так?

Все.

Ты все сделал так, а вот я — мудак и правда, думает Тэен и бледную кожу мягко губами прикусывает. Сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться и меток своих не понаставить — не место и не время, ну. А Доена пометить всего хочется: засосами, укусами, на лбу ему вывести перманентным тату — собственность Ли Тэена.

Мой.

Понимаете?

— А я? — Тэен бормочет глухо и почти неслышно, дыханием по влажной от его слюны коже. — Я, по-твоему, все так делаю?

Донен откровенно теряется — неосознанно сжимает пальцы до неприятного, дыхание задерживает. И Тэен даже не пытается представлять, что в его такой умной голове сейчас происходит — может поспорить, там глупость. Дурость безбожная, которая не дает Донену осознать, какая же старший мразь, и что заслуживает он непомерно большего.

— А разве нет? — в голосе снова эта улыбка беспомощная, хоть вой.

Тэен, наконец, взгляд поднимает, смотрит серьезно, качает головой.

— Нет.

А Донен улыбается вдруг широко — хочется зажмуриться, потому почти ослепляет.

— Я же говорил, что сам хочу испачкаться, — произносит так, словно это что-то обыденное. Словно не то, что его изнутри каждый день ломает. — Я думаю, что люблю тебя, так что.

Так что — все так.

Что бы ты, Ли Тэен, ни сделал.

Сука.

Тэен срывается — снова к чужой ключице тянется и все же кусает — больно, а потом зализывает остервенело и бездумно ровно настолько, что, когда отстраняется, на бледной коже расползается откровенный синяк. Старший моргает одурело, а потом прижимается к пятну губами, толкаясь в доненову шею кончиком носа в немом извинении, которого от него даже не требовали. Только он мудак, но не настолько.

— А я люблю тебя, — получается сказать уверенно, хотя внутри Тэена рвет на мелкие кусочки чем-то до мурашек по позвоночнику пугающим в своей силе. — Без  « думаю » .

Донен, кажется, перестает дышать: хлопает ресницами, пытаясь осознать услышанное, и не верит. Видно же — не верит совсем, что Тэен его действительно любить может — вот так откровенно и всеобъемлюще.

— Ты, блять, не представляешь даже, как меня ломает, когда я просто на тебя смотрю, — Тэен срывается на хриплый шепот, но заставляет себя не останавливаться. — На выступлениях, когда они делают из тебя ебаное искусство, но сильнее — по утрам в общежитии, когда ты вылезаешь на завтрак: растрепанный, заспанный. Ты знаешь, что у тебя одна прядь на макушке постоянно топорщится вверх? И мне хочется тебя в себя запихнуть, куда-нибудь под ребра, как в клетку, чтобы ты там сидел и никто даже дотронуться до тебя не мог без моего разрешения. И это сводит с ума, правда, я схожу с ума, а ты этого не видишь, не понимаешь — или просто не хочешь.

Донен срывается на всхлип: у него предательски краснеют глаза и подрагивают ресницы. Он брови заламывает беспомощно и несколько раз открывает рот, порываясь что-то ответить — но слов не находит. Заглядывает в глаза Тэену, прося о помощи, и они теряют на двоих секунды молчания — наконец, общего.

Такого, в котором Донен начинает старшему верить.

Поэтому Тэен снова к его губам тянется и целует нежно, едва ощутимо — простым прикосновением. Шепчет:

— Я люблю тебя, понимаешь?

Донен сомневается мгновение, но все же кивает.

А потом сам целует — глубоко и почти отчаянно, как будто все поцелуи до этого ему снились, но вот теперь все по-настоящему и можно не бояться.

Донену можно не бояться оказаться сломанным Тэеном, потому что он, наконец, начал осознавать, что старший и сам в его руках крошится битым стеклом. Жмется всем телом, дышит загнанно и хмурится, все еще комкая в ладонях чужую майку. Его метка жжется на коже ноющей болью, но от нее по всему телу расходится дурное непонятное тепло — и за нее не стыдно, даже если увидит весь гребаный мир.

Донен отстраняется, ловя откровенно поплывший взгляд старшего, и еще раз кивает:

— Думаю, теперь понимаю, — и тут же качает головой, расплываясь в шальной улыбке. — Без  « думаю » .

Он весь перед Тэеном — и весь для Тэена.

И даже если никто вообще не поймет, что все это значит, Тэену — плевать.

Пока Донен понимает его правильно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180525


	5. джехен х джемин; бонус номер два

Джехен думает, что где-то он точно просчитался.  
Если быть точнее — он в этом уверен.

Джемин крайне активно обсуждает что-то с Минхеном, хмурится и иногда взмахивает нетерпеливо руками, а потом широко улыбается. Смеется чуть хрипло своим отчаянно сломавшимся голосом. У него волосы высветлены до цвета нагретого августовским солнцем песка, а голые бледные плечи — топленое сгущенное молоко. Две маленькие родинки под левой лопаткой — прямо у края влажной от пота борцовки.  
Джехен не сказал бы, что Джемин красивый.  
Потому что красивый — даже близко не то слово, которым его можно описать.

Дыхание перехватывает.

Тэен рядом устало привалился спиной прямо к зеркалу и теперь бубнит монотонно про проблемные места в хореографии, а у Джехена даже не получается сконцентрироваться достаточно, чтобы хотя бы уловить суть. Его мажет. Так нечестно: тяжестью наполняет все вымотанное тело, делая его неподъемным. Мысли в голове, огромные и неповоротливые, плывут и воют ранеными китами на каждый джеминов жест, на каждый, мать вашу, взмах длинных ресниц.  
Они действительно могут быть настолько длинными?

— Нет, ты серьезно, — Тэен не выдерживает и касается запястья Джехена, вынуждая все-таки на себя посмотреть.  
— Серьезно что? — Джехен улыбается быстро и слишком фальшиво, недоуменно вскидывая бровь, но тут же скисает под хмурым скептическим взглядом. — Нет, не произноси это вслух.  
Тэен понимающе кивает. Его пальцы ощутимо сжимаются на джехеновом запястье, и весь он разом становится воплощением внимательного лидера. Глаза закатываются не специально, честно. Но Джехен даже не огрызается: только головой предупреждающе качает и руку забирает, неосознанно снова кидая взгляд на Джемина.  
И замирает весь, потому что тот тоже на него смотрит.

Пара секунд, не больше, — густые и вязкие. Горячие настолько, что у Джехена, кажется, плавится кожа и тлеют кости.

А потом Джемин раздраженно дергает голым плечом и отворачивается.  
И Джехен думает, что просчитался — это еще мягко сказано.

\\\

Ночью на кухне тихо настолько, что Джехен почти не дышит, заваривая себе густой и очень-очень сладкий какао и стараясь лишний раз не звякнуть кружкой-ложкой. Белый плотный пар пахнет ванилью и шоколадом, и, устроившись, Джехен просто вдыхает его первые пару минут. Ему до рези в глазах хочется спать — или хотя бы просто лечь, наконец. Но еще больше Джехену хочется свою законную порцию сладкого; заслуженную, буквально выстраданную.  
В голове шумит усталостью, от которой даже все надоевшие мысли разбегаются, оставляя после себя лишь немного раздражающий гул. Джехен не знает, что происходит, и думать об этом уже тоже не получается.  
Он из-за Джемина чувствует себя совершенно ничего не понимающим ребенком, внимание которого привлекли новой игрушкой, а что с ней делать — никто так и не объяснил. И теперь Джехен пытается сам справиться: ковыряется в мелких детальках, пробует то так, то эдак. А ничего не работает.  
Возможно, проблема в нем.  
Потому что как еще объяснить, что у других со временем что-то решается, становится лучше, а Джехен словно из одной ямы выпрыгнул, чтобы теперь в другой пыхтеть.

Джемин — он невозможный. У Джехена язык больше не поворачивается назвать его ребенком, а вот дурным своевольным мальчишкой — еще как. С этой улыбкой чеширской, широкой-широкой, такой, что ты уже готов поверить. В юношескую непосредственность и искренность, в то, что Джемина до сих пор можно читать, как открытую книгу с картинками.  
Но потом Джехен спотыкается о нечитаемый хитрый взгляд, и все рушится.  
А книга — как минимум учебник высшей математики.

(У Джехена с математикой плохо)

Ложка звонко постукивает о края кружки, осевший какао снова равномерно растворяется в молоке. Джехен делает большой глоток чуть остывшей сладости и шумно вздыхает. Драмы в этом получается чуть больше, чем следовало, но зрителей у него все равно нет, так что.  
Какая разница.  
Джехен все думает, что за Джемином можно было бы как-то… ухаживать? Думает, и не может сдержать ироничной усмешки. С какой стороны подойти к этому мальчишке, чтобы это не выглядело его привычной заботой о каждом из группы, Джехен не знает. И, если честно, он отчаялся уже почти до той степени, когда покупают цветы, конфеты и.  
Что «и» — вопрос до сих пор открытый. Та самая мелочь, которая удерживает от глупостей.

В такие моменты Джемин должен вдруг появляться рядом, а проблемы — решаться сами собой, но Джехен давно смирился, что с ним такие вещи просто не работают. Поэтому он достает телефон из кармана мягких домашних брюк и набирает короткое «выходи на кухню», даже не уверенный, что Джемин не спит. А потом встает, чтобы заварить еще одну кружку какао: придет — будет предлог, зачем из постели вытащил, нет — сам выпьет.  
Лопнет, и слава богу.  
Но Джемин приходит: шумно шаркает тапками по коридору, когда Джехен уже размешивает сладость в нагретом молоке, подходит и через плечо заглядывает, щекоча кожу на шее хриплым со сна:

— Хен.

Разбудил, кажется.

Джехен не уверен, что хочет сейчас оборачиваться, не уверен, что готов. Он дает себе маленькую отсрочку в несколько секунд, продолжая размешивать какао, и немного умирает все это время внутри, потому что Джемин не отходит. Тычется лбом Джехену в плечо, шумно дышит носом — нюхает. Точно нюхает, и ему точно нравится. Руками цепляется за джехеновы бока и совсем по-кошачьи мурчит едва слышно.  
— Я сделал тебе какао, — все-таки произносит Джехен и поворачивается к мальчишке так медленно, чтобы дать шанс чужим рукам на его талии остаться.  
Джемин шансом пользуется.  
У него уголки губ совершенно невозможно гнутся почти бесстыдным довольством, а пальцы на джехеновой футболке сжимаются даже чуть крепче.  
— Я тебя разбудил? — Джехен говорит почти шепотом, завороженно наблюдая, как волоски растрепанной светлой челки колышутся от его дыхания.  
— Возможно, — чуть шире улыбается Джемин. Елозит руками вверх-вниз, а потом ближе жмется, утыкаясь сопящим носом Джехену в ключицу, и снова глубоко вдыхает. — Но я не против.  
Самый настоящий котенок.  
Джехен замирает, не зная, куда себя в этой непосредственной ласке деть, а потом все же устраивает руки на джеминовой спине, прижимая к себе еще чуть ближе. От мальчишки пахнет кокосовым шампунем, кондиционером для белья и им самим. Джехен тоже глубоко вдыхает, тычась носом в чужую макушку, и банально млеет.  
Он привык всегда все обсуждать, и поэтому, наверное, настолько не знает, как справляться с подобным. Понимает прекрасно, что Джемину нравится он так же, как и сам Джемин — ему. И почему это вдруг оказывается тупиком — загадка.

А вот Джемин загадки, кажется, решает гораздо лучше.  
Он еще пару минут так стоит, чуть раскачивая их обоих, а потом шумно фыркает все еще Джехену в основание шеи — и туда же вдруг целует. Просто прижимается губами, тепло и сухо. Пускает по чужой коже мурашки и искорки, вышибает из легких Джехена воздух. А потом голову назад запрокидывает, из-под ресниц сверкая той самой отчаянной упертостью, которая случается только в семнадцать, и только когда ты безбожно в кого-то влюблен.

Джехен дуреет от мысли, что этим кем-то для Джемина оказался он сам.

Дуреет, и совсем не думает, когда на этот взгляд отвечает коротким поцелуем: совсем детским касанием губ в губы, с привкусом какао и первого прямого признания, что это все — оно есть.  
И напуганное упрямство в глазах Джемина сменяется счастливым блеском. Совершенно искренним и неподдельным, именно таким, каким и должны блестеть глаза у этого бесстыдно прекрасного мальчишки.  
Джехен результат закрепляет — целует еще раз, только дольше и увереннее. Делает шаг назад, еще один — упирается спиной в кухонную тумбу, утягивая Джемина за собой, и, кажется, тоже мурчит прямо в поцелуй. Потому что мальчишка вдруг коротко усмехается. Говорит:

— Хен.

И улыбается-улыбается-улыбается.  
У него раскраснелись скулы и чуть-чуть — губы. Такой сонный, теплый и податливый, что Джехен улыбается тоже. Кивает сразу на все, что между ними так долго вопросом висит в воздухе, и обнимает крепче, вынуждая Джемина снова себе в шею уткнуться, а сам подбородок укладывает ему на макушку.  
И думает, что, кажется, наконец сделал все правильно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180829


End file.
